Norwegian Culture
by eliza-natsuko
Summary: Tezuka was introduced to a new transfer student and was dragged into a culture different from his own. TezuFuji


**Norwegian Culture  
**by Eliza Natsuko

**Disclaimers** : PoT is not mine.

**Warning** : Made up culture ^^;

**Summary** : Tezuka was introduced to a new transfer student and was dragged into a culture different from his own.

**A/N **: Specially for paranoid_fridge for her birthday. Happy Birthday!! And was specially beta-ed by lovefujitez. Thanks Junn! ^^

* * *

The chatter of students, girls gossiping about the hottest celebrities and boys sharing crack codes of certain games, immediately ceased upon hearing the heavy footsteps approaching the classroom. Within minutes, the door slid open and a man, holding some books, walked in.

"Stand up," Tezuka Kunimitsu, class 3-1's representative, ordered. After making sure his fellow classmates stood up, he confidently wished his homeroom teacher, "Good morning, Arizawa-sensei."

"Good morning, students," the man replied and placed the books he was holding on his desk.

"Sit down," Tezuka ordered again.

"Students, before we begin our lesson today, I would like to introduce a new transfer student."

As soon as Arizawa-sensei finished his sentence, everyone turned their heads to the direction of the door. A boy with soft brown hair and a very sweet smile on his face walked in.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fuji Syusuke. Please guide me," the boy introduced himself in slightly off-tone Japanese.

"Tezuka-kun, would you move to the desk behind you? Fuji-kun, you can take Tezuka-kun's place."

With a curt nod, Fuji walked to Tezuka's place as the taller boy quickly packed his belongings and shifted to the table behind Fuji.

"I'm sorry and thank you, Tezuka-kun," Fuji half turned to Tezuka from his seat.

"Hn."

"Please take out your World History text book and flip to page 57. Susumi-kun, tell us why do you think the Berlin Wall was built."

And the class continued with their lessons as usual.

-x-x-x-x-x-

During their lunch break, Fuji's desk was surrounded by his new classmates, each of them bombarding Fuji with questions. A new question was asked even before Fuji could answer the previous one. Tezuka, as if he could feel Fuji's discomfort, pulled Fuji out from the crowd with a simple excuse that they needed to eat lunch.

There were so many students following them around. Girls and boys, as well, were all curious about Fuji's brown hair and blue eye. Tezuka took Fuji to the rooftop, where student access was prohibited.

"Tezuka-kun, are you sure we can use this place?" Fuji asked softly.

"It's fine. Aside from the discipline teacher, only the student council president has the key to that door. And I have it."

Fuji sat down beside Tezuka. He tore the plastic open and ate his meat bun. He offered a melon bun to the bespectacled boy but his offer was declined. Tezuka took out his bento and they ate in silence. After they finished their own lunches, Fuji laid on the floor with his hands tucked behind his head while Tezuka remain seated. His hands supported his body as he leaned back to look at the sky. Their hair danced in a slow rhythm as the soft breeze blew past them.

"Tezuka-kun," Fuji paused, waiting for Tezuka to answer him.

"Just Tezuka is fine."

"How come you never asked what other students asked me?"

"You'll tell me if you want to. You have the right to your own privacy," Tezuka answered honestly.

The other boy chuckled, making Tezuka turn to face him.

"It's nothing private. I'm half Norwegian, that's why," Eyes still fixed on the sky, Fuji continued, "my father is Japanese though. He married my mother, who is Norwegian and he decided to migrate to Norway. I grew up in Norway but my father spoke Japanese to me. He didn't want his Japanese roots to become extinct, which was another reason why he sent me back to his homeland. So, I'm Japanese by blood but Norwegian by culture."

"You're alone in Japan?" Tezuka asked for the first time.

"No. I'm living with my aunt," Fuji replied and turned to look at Tezuka. In one swift motion, he grabbed Tezuka's left hand and held it in his own.

"Fu-Fuji?" The taller boy was surprised by the sudden contact. More importantly, he was fighting the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"In Norway, it is normal for boys to hold hands. It simply means they are really good friends," Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka, who was feeling uncomfortable.

Thinking it was impolite to pull his hand away, Tezuka's fingers remained intertwined with Fuji's. He could feel his palm getting sweaty.

"But you're not Norwegian or I, your best friend."

"Hmmm?" Fuji feigned a thinking pose, "that's true, but I told you that I'm Norwegian by culture. I practice Norwegian culture and this is Norwegian culture. So you'll be my best friend starting today!"

Fuji smiled triumphantly as Tezuka swallowed hard.

-x-x-x-x-x

In less than a month, Fuji made many friends. He was well-known for his friendliness, his sweet and everlasting smile, and of course, his beauty. Despite the number of friends, fans, and admirers he had, Fuji was never seen with anyone besides Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji turned to face Tezuka as soon as their Japanese Language teacher left the classroom, "I want to get some clothes tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Don't you have a lot of clothes already?" Tezuka recalled the first time he visited Fuji's room, shocked by Fuji's wardrobe. They range from formal to casual, from white to black, to Eastern and Western fashion.

"I do," Fuji pulled his words a bit which made him sounds as if he's sulking, "but I'm bored with them already. Come on Tezuka, just a couple of hours? Besides, it's Saturday tomorrow. Only old men stay home and rest!"

Tezuka knew he would never hear the end of Fuji's _'persuasion'_ if he didn't agree. Fuji would keep persuading him, convincing him that it would be fun to tail him around until he agreed. He shuddered recalling the time when he refused Fuji's invitation to go to the amusement park and Fuji followed him everywhere even to the bathroom. That was also the first time he was sent to stand at the corridor for fifteen minutes as a punishment for _talking during class_, or so that was Ishi-sensei's reason though he was positive it was Fuji who spoke to him and he did not reply even a word.

"Fine," Tezuka let out a sigh.

"Great! You'll pick me up at my place at eleven then," the other boy beamed.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat once again.

-x-x-x-x-x

Seconds after Tezuka rung the door bell, he heard Fuji run down the stairs and shouted, "Obasan, I'm leaving," as he opened the door and shut it before his aunt replied.

"I'm glad you came, Tezuka," Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka who just grunted in reply. "Where are my flowers?"

"Flowers?" Tezuka was sure he didn't promise Fuji any flowers.

"Yes, flowers. Didn't you know you should bring one for your date?" Fuji shot back.

"This is not a date, Fuji."

"Only joking, you're too serious, Tezuka," Fuji chuckled and gave Tezuka a soft slap on his shoulder. The blue-eyed boy then casually slipped his hand under Tezuka's, "Let's go."

"Fuji," Tezuka said in a stern voice.

"Yes, Tezuka?" the bespectacled boy got an overly sweet smile in return.

"My hand," he stated shortly, expecting Fuji to understand what he meant.

"I told you. You're my best friend and best friends hold hands in Norway. Now, let's not waste anymore time. Let's go."

-x-x-x-x-

Tezuka felt uncomfortable with so many eyes on him. Almost everyone they walked past looked at them, joining their heads together, and started whispering. Some, however, looked at them with envious eyes. Tezuka assumed they were gay couples who were still not prepared to take social criticism.

'_But I'm not a dating Fuji!'_ he reminded himself.

He looked at Fuji, who was flipping through a stack of pink clothes with one hand while the other shielded by Tezuka's.

'_He didn't seem affected.'_

-x-x-x-x-x

Ever since the day they went out shopping holding hands, Fuji would hold onto Tezuka's hand whenever the opportunity arose. They held hands when they were walking back from school, when they were going to the canteen, when they were going for club activities, when they were walking to their classroom, and even when they were going to the bathroom.

When questioned, Fuji replied with his trademark sweet smile and said, "It's because you're such a good friend, my _best-est_ friend ever, I'm holding your hand everywhere we go."

-x-x-x-x-x-

One day, as usual, Tezuka and Fuji's fingers were intertwined as they were walked to their classroom. Tezuka tried not to acknowledge the whispers he heard as they walk down the corridor of students. The two boys halted when their discipline teacher, famous for his creased eyebrows stood by their way.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Come to my office," the teacher turned, walking a step before stopping and added in a stricter, but not scolding tone, "NOW!"

-x-x-x-x-

"Sensei," the student council president bowed then stood in front of the discipline teacher's desk with both his hands by his sides.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, I assume you already know the reason you're here," the man straightened his back, looking at Tezuka with the expression he usually wore when he was about to sentence a punishment.

"Pardon me, sensei but I'm not very sure," Tezuka's voice didn't even waver a little.

"Everyone in school- every student, every teacher, every gardener- knows about you and Fuji Syusuke," the teacher hinted, "the two of you don't seem to mind holding hands in school."

"We're not dating, sensei. I was told by Fuji that it was a tradition in Norway, and since he's Norwegian, I see no harm in practicing it here," Tezuka explained.

"I agree. There's nothing wrong practicing your own culture but Tezuka-kun, perhaps only you and Fuji-kun know about this culture. What do you think would generate in other students or visitors mind if they see two boys holding hands?"

Tezuka remained silent, clearly understanding what the discipline teacher was saying. It crossed his mind before, but he didn't expect it to get so serious enough for the student council president to be called to the office. He should have told the brown haired boy that they should stop holding hands, that such action might give wrong impression to people and not keeping quiet whenever they held hands. It wasn't like he enjoyed holding hands with Fuji anyway.

"I hope I made myself clear. I do not wish to confront you again," the man finished his sentence, leaning back into his chair.

"I understand sensei, sorry for the trouble," the bespectacled boy bowed again before leaving the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

On the same day Tezuka was called to the office, Tezuka was quieter than usual during his walk home with Fuji. The other boy noticed the change in Tezuka but didn't say anything, hoping he could provide a comforting atmosphere. Half way, Fuji walked closer to Tezuka and tried to hold the latter's hand. Tezuka pulled his hand away upon the slightest contact with Fuji. Surprised by such reaction, Fuji's eyes snapped open.

"Tezuka?" his voice didn't betray him, sounding hurt and confused.

"Fuji," they stopped walking. Their bodies faced each other but Tezuka's eyes could not bring his eyes to meet Fuji's, "This isn't Norway. Even if you're a Norwegian by culture, this is Japan and we're both Japanese. It's not suitable for two boys to hold hands."

"Tezuka, I-," Fuji squinted his eyes, completely lost for words.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Fuji stood at the junction where they usually parted. He wanted to go after Tezuka and explain to him, but what was he going to say? He watched as Tezuka walked away from him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Although Tezuka told Fuji that he would 'see you tomorrow', he didn't see Fuji the next day. The seat in front of him was vacant for four days already. No one from Fuji's home called to inform about his absence and no one in school knew if he was sick or if anything had happened to him.

Tezuka never trusted rumors before, but this time he was desperate to find a reason for Fuji's absence. He needed to convince himself that it wasn't because of what he said to Fuji.

"Ne, ne, have you heard that Fuji-kun was absent for so long because he planned to go back to Norway?" one of the girls crowding next to Tezuka's desk said during the lunch period.

"So he was absent for so long because he was packing?" another girl asked.

"Who knows, but Mayoko-chan from class 3-6 told me that Fuji-kun will be flying back this weekend."

"Eh? No way! I haven't even confessed to him!"

Having heard enough, Tezuka went away from his desk and walked to the place where Fuji first held his hand. He sat on the floor, and leaning on the fence. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He clutched his left hand, the hand Fuji usually held, suddenly missing the familiar warmth.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Early Saturday morning, Fuji was greeted by Tezuka on his door step. The taller boy was panting as if he ran all the way to Fuji's house.

"Tezuka," Fuji tilted his head slightly to a side.

"Fuji," Tezuka said in between his panting, "I'm glad you didn't leave yet."

"Who said I was leaving?"

"Some students in school were spreading rumors about you returning to Norway."

"I'm not… Why would I?" Tezuka was relieved hearing Fuji's answer. His eyes softened, with a tiny smile forming onto his lips.

"Then why didn't you come to school?"

"I twisted my ankle," Fuji pointed to his right ankle, wrapped with an ankle guard, "I tried to run after you the other day and twisted my ankle. The doctor said it wasn't anything serious. I should be able to go back to school on Monday."

"I'm sorry," Tezuka apologized. He couldn't think of anything else to say, quite confused and worried about Fuji, whether it was for twisting his ankle or for those harsh words he told Fuji, Tezuka just was not sure.

"It's nothing really," the shorter boy smiled, but his eyes were fixed to the ground. Again, Tezuka didn't know if Fuji meant for his ankle or towards the unkind gesture he displayed.

They stood in silence for a minute, thinking what to say next.

"I need to buy a roll of grip tape for my tennis racket. Do you want to join me?" Tezuka invited.

"Sure. Wait while I change," Fuji disappeared behind the door and minutes later he was dressed in a pair simple black shorts and a pale blue t-shirt. It never occurred to Tezuka before that Fuji was beautiful, until when he caught himself staring at his friend who was locking the Fuji's gate. He shook his head and brought himself back to reality.

They walked side-by-side like they always did, except this time no words were spoken. Fuji was the one who initiated conversations and Tezuka would reply when necessary or sometimes, he would just provide an ear to Fuji's complaints.

For once, instead of feeling embarrassed when Fuji held his hand, Tezuka braced himself and joined their hands together.

"Tezu-"

"Fuji," Tezuka wouldn't let Fuji finish his sentence, staying focus on the road ahead, "We're both Japanese. This is not Norway or am I your best friend."

Hearing no reply from the other boy, Tezuka tightened his grip on Fuji's hand, "Do you understand?"

Fuji's eyes widened and the blue eyes sparkled with joy. Instead of the usual sweet smile, a sincere smile graced Fuji's beautiful face.

"Yes," Fuji then inched closer to Tezuka, closer than when they were still _best friends_.

As they walked, Fuji peeped to look at Tezuka, his smile growing wider when he saw a small smile on the taller boy's face. He suddenly didn't have the heart to tell him that such tradition did not exist in Norway.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcomed! ^^


End file.
